


Cover Story

by FreakingOutGirl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cover magazine, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny Neil, Humour, Jealous Neil, M/M, Minyard-Josten, Muldani-Day, Not of Andrew, Out of the top Neil, Rivalry, Romance, Soft Boys, Strongest Exy Couple, couples, photoshoot, sexy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Neil doesn't like it when he sees the newest Exy Today!'s cover and Andrew is just having fun seeing Neil getting angry at everyone from Kevin to the editor.OrThea and Kevin grace the cover of a magazine and Neil is having none of it with the bullshit tagline.





	Cover Story

 

Neil was walking slowly for once, grocery bags dangling from his fingers, while he prepared mentally what to cook for dinner, when a newsstands made him freeze in mid step. His eyes glared at the cover of **_Exy Today!_** ’s most recent issue and the owner of the stand trembled when Neil barked at him to give him a magazine, barely being able to accept the money Neil pushed into his chest.

Neil was fuming when he opened his front door and stomping through the house, he searched furiously for a certain blonde man, that was currently sprawled all over the couch, cats jumping around the feathery toy he was waving around.

“Andrew!” Neil’s hand suddenly appeared in front of Andrew’s face, almost pressing the magazine against his cheeks. “Look at this bullshit! How dare they! I’m going to kill the editor and the journalist that thought this was actually true!”

Andrew had to move his head back a bit, since his eyes were almost crossing trying to read the close letters and when he finally realized what this was all about he looked at Neil with a blank stare.

“Aren’t you angry? Well, I am! Huh! Like they are better than us! Fuck that! I’m going to show them next game who is the real strong couple in this sport! Everyone knows a striker and a goalkeeper are better! First line of offense and last line of defense! It’s poetic, I’m telling you!” Neil was moving over and over in front of Andrew, his arms moving around while his diatribe against the magazine and the people on the cover went on and on.

Andrew rolled his eyes at the picture of Thea Muldani and Kevin Day gracing the cover, wearing their team jerseys and fierce expressions, with the tagline of “ ** _Exy’s strongest couple_** ”.

“Kevin looks like he is constipated…” Andrew commented and it fueled Neil even more.

“He is so bad at it! Look at that fucking expression! Mark my words, Andrew, I will never buy this magazine, ever again!” Andrew thought about commenting Neil’s own lack of love for any kind of photoshoots or captions, but he was still going strong and the goalkeeper was having too much fun watching him.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you that the editor of this hateful, clearly distasteful magazine called for us to grace the cover of the next issue…” Neil was ready to keep going when Andrew’s words suddenly entered his muddled brain and he froze.

“They did? What the hell are they trying to do? Create a Muldani-Day vs Minyard-Josten rivalry?” Neil asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and finally stopping making laps around the living room, long enough for King and Sir to start rubbing his legs without the fear of being trampled on.

“They asked if we had seen the issue and I said no, but that you would be coming home soon with it, and then they told me who was in it and asked if we would mind making an accompanying piece… I said we would call them later… so do you want me to tell them to go fuck themselves or just don’t answer at all?” if Andrew knew the man in front of him, and he did, better than anyone else, he knew which answer it would be.

“No way, Andrew!” Neil said and restarted his rounds, not seeing the way Andrew's lips tugged up a little. “We are going to make that cover the best they will ever have! Fuck Kevin and Thea, Neil and Andrew are the real deal!” and Neil actually fist bumped the air.

Andrew felt a twist in his heart at Neil’s words, a warm, fond feeling Neil was always able of creating in him, even when he was roasting other people.

“Do I have a say in it?” Andrew asked and Neil froze immediately.

Noticing his faux pax, Neil sat next to Andrew on the couch and looked at him with a serious expression.

“I’m so sorry, Andrew! I didn’t even ask you! I was just so mad they might be overlooking our relationship… I blew it out of proportion! Of course we won’t do it if you feel uncomfortable! I would never do anything to jeopardize your comfort and safety!” Neil was getting frenzied all over again, but this time for a whole different reason, fearing he overstepped some boundary of Andrew’s.

Andrew felt the increase of the warm feeling in his chest and his hand grabbed Neil’s head and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching.

“We are going to leave those children in the dust!” and Andrew’s eyes shone in such a way Neil felt his cheeks blush before the blonde pushed him into the couch, while whispering their usual question and at Neil’s gasped answer, climbed over him, letting Neil feel every part of his body before his mind completely shut down to anything outside of Andrew’s body and the way it moved.

* * *

 

When, after the cover came out, Kevin’s twitter was flooded by people asking how he felt about Neil and Andrew being voted sexiest couple, Neil thought he would have to frame Kevin’s text conversation.

_“You really had to go and blow it right?”_

_“Actually that is one of my secret skills…”_

_“What?! The fuck? You didn’t just…! I hate you!_ ”

Neil showed the texts to Andrew and was actually rewarded with a smile from the other man and a low huffing noise that was Andrew’s way of chuckling, and that Neil counted as one of his favorite sounds in the world.

In the end, Neil didn’t frame it, but did frame the cover of the magazine, where Andrew’s elbow was resting over Neil’s shoulder, arm falling in front of his chest, with Neil slightly in front of Andrew, exy racquet in hand, looking like two soldiers ready for battle.

“ ** _Muldani-Day, move over. The new strongest couple is here to stay._** ”

  
Neil had to agree, while Andrew mocked him while he righted the frame in the wall, Minyard-Josten were definitely here to stay.

 


End file.
